Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka
Ryouji Fujioka '''(aka '''Ranka) is Haruhi's father. Ryouji is a professional transvestite and entertainer at an okama bar who goes by the stage name "Ranka," which is what he insists the Hosts use when addressing him. Personality Ryouji is seen as kind, cheerful and sometimes over-reacting. Ryouji shares these personality traits with Tamaki, as noted by the Hosts who believe that this is the reason why Haruhi can tolerate Tamaki's antics. Despite his alternative life-style, Ryouji is depicted as having been a loving and caring husband to his deceased wife, Kotoko; and especially to his beloved daughter, Haruhi. Ryouji is also highly protective of Haruhi, as seen in Episode 10, A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family, when Tamaki trips and falls on top of her and Ryouji easily picks him up off of the girl and slams him into the wall. Later in that same episode, when Tamaki shows his affection for Haruhi, Ryouji designates him as his "enemy." Appearance Ryouji's height is approximately that of Kyouya's. As Ranka, he styles his long maroon hair and wears the outfit of a typical female office worker; as himself, he wears a white bandana, white T-shirt, and blue skinny jeans. In his flashbacks of ten years prior, he's shown with shorter, more masculine hair and a slightly more masculine wardrobe consisting of a green jacket, two-tone T-shirt and blue skinny jeans. Background Ryouji's occupation is that of a professional transvestite at an okama bar. He claims that the reason for his cross-dressing is due to his wife, Kotoko's, death and his subsequent declaration that he will never love another woman, thus casting aside his bisexual nature for a homosexual one. In one of the manga's omakes, his meeting Kotoko is shown with Ryouji helping her out in a tough situation. He thinks of her as "cool" and is highly protective of her, just as he is of their daughter, Haruhi. In contrast to Haruhi, he lacks practicality and is rather bad with money, often splurging on girly clothing for her in a failed attempt to get her to look and act more feminine. The stubborn self-reliance that his daughter possesses causes Ryouji to worry greatly a great deal about her and despite his efforts to be more involved in her life and help out as much as he can, she frequently rebuffs his efforts. However, father and daughter clearly have a loving relationship where they care about and for one another. It should be noted that as "Ranka," his transvestite self, he is said to be prettier than Haruhi, even if she's dressed in feminine attire. There is a marked similarity in Ryouji's and Tamaki's comically naive natures, upon which several of the hosts comment after meeting Haruhi's father. Because of this, and because of Tamaki's obvious (but unacknowledged) love for his daughter, Ryouji considers the Host Club President to be an enemy and takes great delight in poking fun at him. The manga states that Ryouji works as "Ranka" during the night and brings his lover back home during the day. Relationships Kotoko Fujioka Kotoko Fujioka is Ryouji's deceased wife and Haruhi's mother. Despite her illness-related death when Haruhi was five years old and the passing of time afterwards, it is shown that her widowed husband still loves her deeply. When the two first met, she found him to be a strange and annoying person, but she develops a better opinion of him when he saves her from an enraged person at a park, and eventually falls in love with him. Ryouji is shown to maintain a family shrine in their home to honor her memory. Haruhi Fujioka Ryouji and his daughter, Haruhi Fujioka, have a loving father-daughter relationship. Haruhi's reticence is mitigated by her practical caring of her father and their home together. An example of this is seen in the anime episode, A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family!, when a flashback shows Haruhi saying that she doesn't want her father to attend Parent Visitation Day because she'd rather he rest (and not, as he assumes, because of her supposed embarassment of him). Haruhi has handled the household responsibilities since her mother's death, making her quite practical and very independent. It should be noted that despite his many attempts to make his daughter wear feminine clothing, she only accepts Ryouji's attempts from time to time. Tamaki Suou Tamaki and Ryouji first meet in the anime episode, A Day in the Life of the Fujioka Family! Ryouji's first impressions of Tamaki turn out to be unfavourable to the point of him being referred to as 'the enemy', as he first sees Tamaki on top of his daughter in a compromising position. Ironically, Ryouji and Tamaki share similar characteristics such as emotionality, over-protectiveness of Haruhi and a somewhat naive understanding of life, and these similarities are decided by the other hosts as the reason Haruhi is able to handle Tamaki so well. In one of the manga omakes, Ryouji is shown to have developed a friendly relationship with both Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie, Tamaki's parents. Kyouya Ootori Kyouya and "Ranka" seem to get along well, to the point that they could be considered casual friends. Their relationship is conducted via telephone and consists of Kyouya checking in with Ryouji to share details about Haruhi's progress in school, as well as other matters related to her. Although Haruhi is annoyed upon discovering their communications, Ryouji tells her that he only does this because she never tells him anything. Yuzuru Suou Ryouji and Yuzuru seems to be in good terms. In the recent omake of the manga, It was shown that Ryouji had a pretty good friendship with Yuzuru and Anne-Sophie. Yuzuru and Ryouji were shown planning a prank on Tamaki while he was getting ready to ask permission from Ryouji to marry Haruhi. Ryouji and Yuzuru has became closer friends since they both like teasing Tamaki, and also that because Haruhi marries Tamaki. Gallery rankaandkyoya.png|Ranka and Kyouya display their 'friendship' ranka2.png|Ryouji, in his transvestite role of 'Ranka' ranka3.png|Ranka glomps Haruhi and simultaneouly displays his strange similarity to Tamaki in front of the twins ranka4.png|Ranka addresses Tamaki, thus bringing him out of his 'mushroom closet' Haruhifujioka18.jpg|Ryouji stays partially hidden in Haruhi's flashback Tamaryoji.jpg|Ryouji stomps on an apologetic Tamaki's head and ignores his words Rankaatwork.jpg Trivia *Ryouji initially thought that Haruhi's crossdressing meant that she was rebelling. *His current age is 35. *He was 6 years younger than his late wife. *Ryouji was 19 years old, when he first met Kotoko two months ago. *Haruhi was born to Ryouji when he was 20; this is shown in a flashback at the end of the 3rd volume of the manga, when he was 27 and Haruhi was 7 Anime Appearances Chapter Appearances *Chapter 1 (Mentioned with picture) *Chapter 48 Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters